Odin (UDM)
Verse:Ultradimensional Magical Girls! Summary Odin is the God of the Runes, and leader God of the Nordic Pantheon. He is a prideful God and boasts of his immense strength. He thinks himself as all-knowing and all-powerful, but has no knowledge of the other, more powerful beings, as well as the primal fears. He was involved in the War of Gods and had defeated countless of Minor Gods. Although being prideful, he never holds back in a battle. He despises the other Pantheons and mortals, as well as the Universal Spell Card Laws. He is also the creator of Asgard, the home of the Nordic Gods. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Odin, The All-father, Progenitor of the Runes Gender: Male, but has the appearance of a female Age: Existed since the dawn of Creation, Transcends the Concept of Time Classification: Major God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Rage Power, Space-Time Manipulation, Transduality, Clairvoyance, Dark-Matter Manipulation/Anti-Matter Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Non-Corporeal, Willpower Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation/Death Manipulation, Nonexistence, Quantum Manipulation, Danmaku, Aether Manipulation, Nether Manipulation, Telepathy, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Immortality (Type 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Invulnerability, Elemental Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Durability Negation, Battle Precognition, Portal Creation, Summoning (Able to summon other Norse Gods), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Body Control, Fear Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Chaos Manipulation, Thermal Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Disease Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Transmutation, Resurrection, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation/Light Manipulation, Sealing, BFR, Can travel freely into other Realms and the whole Multiverse, Transcends all Concepts, resistant to all types of manipulation, One Hit Kill with Gungnir, Weapon Mastery, Damage Reflection (reflects any damage taken by an infinite upon infinite amount) Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Should be comparable to the other Pantheon Leaders, and Odin being one of the stronger Major Gods should transcend the weakest of them as they transcend even the strongest minor Gods, which in turn transcend basic, undimensioned beings such as Fukumi and Ayuko) Speed: Irrelevant, Omnipresent within the Nine Realms Lifting Strength: Irrelevant ' 'Striking Strength: Outerversal (Should be comparable to the other Pantheon Leaders) Durability: Outerverse level (Should be comparable to the other Pantheon Leaders) Stamina: Infinite Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows everything except for the existence of the Primal Fears and The Creator) Range: Irrelevant Weaknesses: None Notable Standard Equipment: Gungnir, Runes Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gungnir, Spear of Destiny: ''"A mystical arrow of great proportions. It hums quietly with tremendous power. I stood there, dumbstruck, as she fired the arrow. It soared across the infinite multiverse, obliterating anything unfortunate enough to stand in its path. Its aura alone was enough to instill fear into the hearts of Gods all around the blood-soaked battlefield. It was Gungnir. It was the end" ~ excerpt from The Mystical Records of Everything, Everywhere and Everywhen. ''Odin launches his spear with masterful precision. The spear homes towards the enemy and follows it wherever it goes, even to the point of non-existence. The spear cannot be avoided nor destroyed by any means, and will destroy the enemy, ignoring all types of immortality (Does not apply to beings of higher power). * '''Temporary Relief for the Gods - Well of Urd: '''Odin retreats into the innermost chambers of Yggdrasil, bathing himself in the Well Of Urd in order to heal all of his wounds. This place cannot be entered by anyone else except for him (Does not apply to beings of higher power). * '''Sacrifice of the Allfather - Suffocating Binds: '''A tight noose made of unbreakable rope winds around the enemy's neck, restricting them from battle for Nine Days (Does not apply to being of higher power) * '''An Eye for a Head - Mimir's Well: '''Obtains all information about the enemy (Does not apply to beings of higher power). * '''Rune Sign - Impregnable Fortress of Valhalla: '''Provides invulnerability from all normal attacks (Does not apply to beings of higher power) * '''Sleipnir - Steed of the Allfather: '''Odin mounts his eight-legged horse to escape from reality, evading all attacks while attacking his enemy. * '''Ragnarok - Fall of Asgard: '''Summons all Norse Gods onto the Battlefield, excluding the Norns. Category:Gods Category:Tier 1